


What Is Left Of Us

by Hmason



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmason/pseuds/Hmason
Summary: Sasori returns and brainwashes Hinata and Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What Is Left Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> based on this image http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/PinkKoffin/864088/Love-Poison

Of the many deeds and legends known of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha perhaps the most infamous is what they did to Sasori Of The Red Sands, a cautionary tale to all, the dangers of taking another mans woman, they say Sasori still lives, trapped by Sasuke's Infinite Tsukuyomi bound by Naruto's seals keeping him trapped in perpetual torment for all eternity, and as for Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno? they never truly recovered, no Yamanaka could undo Sasori's work, in the end a choice had to be made..........end their suffering........or........"fix" them, both Naruto and Sasuke agonised for weeks over the decision but in the end were resolved, using Shisui Uchiha's Kotoamatsukami to undo Sasori's damage, the technique restored them to who they were before Sasori...but.....every now and then....they'd get this look in their eye.....and Naruto and Sasuke would know....Sasori's work was still very much there.......even on their death beds Hinata and Sakura were still brainwashed by Sasori, it broke Naruto and Sasuke's hearts,

in just a year after burying the loves of their life's both Sasuke and Naruto had remarried, unable and unwilling to spend the rest of their lives alone they quickly found love again, Sasuke married his former teammate Karin Uzumaki....though AFTER Naruto beat him into the ground for going after his cousin, they had 5 children, 3 girls and 2 twin boys. as for Naruto his "upbringing" had not made him the most emotionally stable of people and the lost of Hinata broke something inside of him, so when another girl who had watched him from afar and had been inlove with him for as long as she could remember came to him one night and saw him weeping uncontrollably she said not a word she simply walked up to Naruto gently took his wedding photo from him gently placing it down and wrapped her arms around him, and as the invincible unwavering man who had always seemed impervious to any harm broke down even further in her arms she knew he NEEDED love, he NEEDED to know he COULD love and be loved again, that night that was so much like the night Hinata confessed to him reached through the darkness of Naruto's mind and showed him a way out.....

this time it was Sasuke who beat Naruto thoough even Naruto admitted it was fair, for unlike Naruto Sasuke did not have a cousin, he DID however....have a daughter, Sarada Uchiha married Naruto not 6 months later becoming Sarada Uchiha-Uzumaki and while Boruto (the shit) objected (absolutely NOT because of him crushing on her) Himawari simply asked if she helped the weeping stop, if she helped make Daddy smile, after THAT not even Boruto could say he wasn't happy for his father, Sarada and Naruto had 8 children 6 girls and 2 boys, all inheriting either their mothers hair and their fathers eyes or their mothers eyes and grandmothers hair, eventually both Naruto and Sasuke along with their wives passed away not even their incredible vitalities could hold off death forever, the news of their deaths was met with Universal Sadness, not even Kumo which had still held a grudge for Sasuke's action against nor Iwa for Minato's action during the 3rd war were spared from the tears their deaths brought, at Naruto's funeral his eldest daughter simply smiled and said he was with Mummy again then she giggled and said knwing Mummy she'll just be so happy to see him again she won't question why Sarada is there, 

Sasuke's funeral was no less filled with tears from mourners both friends and family not able to hold back their sorrow, but both families knew that they were once again united with their first loves alongside their last and that they were finally truly happy.


End file.
